Framed
by Quid
Summary: The Warners are framed for several things. But when they discover who is realy behind it all can help them...[This is going to be set aside for a while...you'll find out why later, and also Word on my comp. is broken]
1. Chapter 1

Framed

Enter: Yakko

"How much for one of those pomegranates?"

"Tande oanard et tumblay."

"Right…how about one of these" I hold up one gold disc and watch the pomegranate vendors eyes go wide. I grab three pomegranates and hand her the disc. Clutching the fruit I jog over to Wakko and Dot who are sitting in the red dust (I have yet to find dirt here). Wakko is holding the sack of gold and Dot is holding a canteen of water. Its been three or four days since Toulouse let us out of the crate, and were still looking around for a pilot with a plane. So far, no luck. I plop down next to them and pass them each a pomegranate.

"Where should we look next?" Asks Wakko, his face stained bright red with the juice. I swallow the seeds in my mouth.

"I dunno. A bar, maybe. I don't think we're going to find an airport within walking distance."

"A bar? You really think their going to let us in a bar?" Dot asks and lifts an eyebrow.

"Well, its worth a shot, right?" I say and take a drink out of the canteen. I frown. That's one more thing I'm looking forward to when we get home; better water. This water tastes like dirt, and sure enough, when I look inside it's a dingy brown color.

These days in Algeria haven't been so good. Word has gotten out about three kids with a sack of gold, and we've been fighting off thugs left and right. We've got to find a pilot soon. I wipe my mouth and look around. There are bars in abundance around here. I close my eyes and point randomly. I open my eyes to find that I'm pointing at a little bar sandwiched between the wharf and a restaurant. Good enough. We pack up and head towards it.

We walk in and get a lot of funny stares, but no questions are asked.

"How exactly are we going to find a pilot now, genius?" Whispers Dot. To tell the truth, I have no clue. But I'm not about to let her know that. I'm about to make something up on the spot when I see Wakko walk right up to the bar. He hops up on a stool and turns to the bartender.

"Know any good pilots?" The bartender jerks his thumb towards a man sitting in the corner.

"Thanks!"

Dot and I both turn red as Wakko turns toward us and gives us his very best 'duh' glare.

The bar is hazy with smoke, and I cant really make out the guys face until I get closer. He isn't that old. Eighteen or nineteen, maybe.

"You got a plane?" I ask, not wanting to give away the news about our gold just yet. He gives an odd look and nods.

"Can it make it to California, USA?" He nods again.

"Willing to take us there for more money than you've ever seen in your entire life?" He smiles and holds out his hand.

"Names Greg." I take his hand and shake it.

"I'm Yakko. That's Wakko and That's Dot." I say, pointing to them in turn.

"So. How did you end up in Algeria?" He asks, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. He's scrawny and hasn't shaved in a couple of days. It occurs to me that he probably stinks. Then again, two weeks on a pirate ship, and we probably stink too.

"Long story." I say flatly. He nods and takes a drink of beer.

"Alright. Stay here, I'll go check the engine on the plane." He gets up and stalks off out the door, handing his bottle of beer to the nearest person. The nearest person happened to be Wakko. He gave it a quizzical look, and slowly raised it his lips.

"Wakko!" I snap and jerk it out of his hands. The _last_ thing I need is a drunk Wakko.

"I wasn't going to drink it…" Mumbles a sheepish Wakko.

"Right," Says Dot. "I can see you know; and alcoholic with a kid and about a million arrest warrants." Wakko grins.

"Yeah. That'll happen when you become a pirate and Yakko gets married and becomes a lawyer!" I laugh. I could maybe see Dot as a pirate, but a lawyer?! Why would I _want_ to become one of the most hated people on the planet? As for getting married, I doubt it.

"Pft. Senseless babble." Says Dot putting on an aristocratic air that looks hilarious on her. "Sounds like something dreamt up by some sort of boho chic who goes all over the Caribbean."

"An Island Hopper?" Suggests Wakko

"Yeah, one of those." Says Dot, her attention being turned the opposite corner of the bar. It looks like there's a fight brewing. Two thugs are arguing over something, and its getting pretty heated.

**_CRASH_**

****One of them throws a chair through a dirty glass window.

All hell breaks loose

The place erupts into a giant fight. Something huge hits me in the chest and knocks the wind clear out of me. Damn that hurt! I clutch my ribs and look around. I cant see Wakko or Dot, but I do see the pilot. He's looking around, and I'm guessing he's looking for us. He can wait. I get up and get right back down to avoid being hit in the head with a chair. I've got to find Wakko and Dot in this mess! Crawling on my hands and knees I find Dot rather quickly. She's on some guys chest beating the snot out of him with a bottle of rum. Figures.

"Dot!" She hops off the guys chest and makes her way over to me.

"Where's Wakko?" She shouts. She's standing right next to me and I can barely make out what she's saying.

"I dunno!" I shout. I look around, trying to catch a glimpse of a blue sweater, or red baseball cap.

"There!" Shrieks Dot, pointing to the bar. Wakko's crouched under it scanning the room for us.

"WAKKO!" We both shout. He sees us and starts over, but gets nailed in the back of the head with someone's elbow. He doesn't get hit very hard, but its enough to knock him to the ground. He gets up and pauses, then looks wildly around.

"Wakko! Over here!" I shout.

"Yakko?! Dot?! Yakko, where are you?!" He screams, still flailing his head.

"Over here!" I say, jogging over to him. He still doesn't see me.

"Yakko I cant see! I cant _see_!" He screams. I reach him, grab him around the middle and high tail it out of there with Dot and Greg in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Enter: Wakko

For one of the first times in my life, I wish I had some pants. The doctors table might as well be made of ice! I shift a bit. Its smells horrible in here. Like plastic and hand sanitizer. I hear some footsteps walking towards me.

"Alright Wakko, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, and I want you to tell me if you can tell a difference, ok?" I nod. I hear a little click, and feel a little warmth on my face. The warmth moves the other side of my face. Nothing. My eyes are wide open, trying to see, but all I see is darkness. Like all the light has been zapped from the word. Its all I've seen since that night at the bar.

After Yakko hauled me out of the bar we ran over to Gregs plane. It took us all day to get to California. All the way there Yakko insisted that my sight would probably return in a few minuets. Dot kept peering into my eyes trying to see if anything was amiss. Coming home had been kind of bittersweet. Everyone thought we had died. I'll admit it was close a few times, but were still alive! But coming home to our tower…Yakko and Dot had immediately dive bombed onto their beds; I could hear them run and the springs it the mattress creak. But me, I just stood there. I mean, what else could I do? I couldn't even tell I was home, I just stared at the blackness that's become my world. A doctors appointment had been made ASAP. That was yesterday.

"Anything?" Asks the doctor.

"Uh-uh." I shake my head. I hear a pencil scratch on some paper. The scratching stops. I hear him walk over to the door and in another second I hear it open.

"Oof!" Two thuds. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Yakko and Dot were listening at the door.

"So…ah…what do you think?" Comes Yakkos voice. I hear the doctor sigh.

"There really isn't anything to do, with an injury like this. Some people claim a surgery can fix it, but its never been approved. I'm sorry son. I don't know what else to tell you."

I try to swallow the lump in my throat. It isn't working so well. I'm not going to be able to see again?! I take in a deep breath that shakes and rattles a lot more than I would like it too. I feel a small hand on mine. Its Dots. Or, at least I'm pretty sure it is. The doctors talking at me, but I don't want to listen to him. I cant believe it. I'm blind.


	3. Chapter 3

Enter: Dot

I stare up at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep. I've been lying like this for well over an hour now, maybe I've grown so used to the gentle rocking of the ship, and my bed seems strange. But I don't think that's it. Yakko is sound asleep, and so is Wakko. Its completely dark in the tower. I open and close my eyes, open them, and cant tell a difference. Maybe this is what its like for Wakko. I still cant believe he's blind. It was barely more than a tap on the back of the head, but the doctor says that sometimes that's all it takes.

I sit up. _Maybe some infor-mercials will bore me to sleep…_I hop out of bed and turn on the TV, making sure to turn the volume down low so I don't wake up either of my brothers.

_"Introducing the new, incredible Slinko Hair Straightener! That's right, for only three payments of-"_

_Click_

_"Breaking news! Just two hours ago Kingston bank was robbed of over $100,000. All video cameras were disabled, three clues where found: A red baseball cap, a few tufts of black fur, and part of what appears to be a black belt."_

Well THAT wakes me up! I look over at Yakko and Wakko. Sound asleep. Weird! I turn back to the news story but all I get is 'details tomorrow at 10' figures…

I consider waking them up, but decide against it. I crawl back into bed. I resolve to tell them in the morning…after a good long sleep…

A good long sleep that goes out the window. I'm awakened by the feeling of a rope tightening around my neck. I gasp and try to turn to cant, its getting tighter! I choke and gag, and kick and claw, but nothing works.

"Dot, you are accused with being a smartass, a bitch, a stupid sister who hurt her brothers worse than they ever thought could be possible, and being too busy beating up an innocent drunk to save your brothers sight. For such actions as before mentioned you, Dot are sentenced to hang." Says a voice right next to my ear. The rope tightens as tight as it will go, then tighter. I kick and try to scream.

Scratch that. I DO scream. Loudly. Very very loudly.

"Dot, wake up!" Someone is shaking me by my shoulders. But the rope is still around my neck, and oh god its getting tighter!

"Dot!" The rope loosens, and disappears all together. I'm left coughing and gagging in my own bed, flanked by Wakko and Yakko. I take several deep breathes.

"Dot, are you ok?" Yakko asks. I want to scream 'no, I'm not, oh god I'm so scared!' but I don't. Instead, I see the look on Yakkos face. Its ashen and concerned. Wakko looks scared, but he smiles his most comforting smile, yet his eyes are oddly expressionless. I know they are replaying the scene in their heads.

"Fine." I say. Yakko rolls his eyes. I've always considered myself a good liar, but Yakko see through anything I say. Wakko reaches out a hand, makes a random grab, gets my shoulder and pulls me into his lap.

"They'll go away. Or at least get better." I nod. This is the second time I've had that nightmare, though the part about not being able to save Wakkos sight is new. I sigh and look out the window at what he cant see, and that's the sunrise.

Wait.

_Sunrise!_ I twist around in Wakkos arms.

"What time is it?" Yakko looks over at a clock.

"Almost ten."

"Quick! Turn on the news!"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: First off, thanks for the reviews : ) And the shoutout to TIH is a thankyou to her for updating :P I'll take right now to explain about Wakko. Basically I was pissed as I could be when I decided to try working on this story. I cough may coughcough have taken it out on Wakko. But its also inspired by one of my older bros (I've got two, and like Wakko, I'm talking about the younger one) who is blind, and was blinded in a similar manner. So I didn't intend to blind Wakko, but I'd like to see how this goes…

Enter: Yakko

Wakko and I watch the news with our jaws hanging. Well, _I_ watch, Wakko listens, but his jaw was hanging a foot from his skull nonetheless. Looking down I check my belt for any tears or scuffs. None. I see Wakko bring a hand to his head.

"Its still your hat." I say.

"I know that!" Snaps Wakko "I've had this cap for years, you think I wouldn't know the difference between it and another one?" I'm taken back by this, but don't say anything.

"What do you think?" Asks Dot, who's sitting on the arm of the couch. I think for a moment.

"Well…a red baseball cap and a black belt aren't the most unique things in the world. And the black fur could be from anything, who knows, maybe there was a cat around or something. I say its just coincidence." Its all I can come up with. Wakko nods but Dots still in thought. About what I cant be sure, but it might be nightmare related. Having not had a good nights sleep in a while, I haven't had any nightmares, but I have a feeling that wont last. My stomach rumbles. Breakfast time…

I get up and stumble into the kitchen. Most of the stuff is stale, but I find some eatable cereal and some milk that's not quite to expiration date. I hear footsteps and turn around. Dot's leading Wakko in by the shoulder. He scowls and shoves her off. I ignore him. He's just been blinded and cant see the home he's looked forward to seeing for nearly a month. Let him have an attitude if he wants. We eat our cereal. Wakko does a pretty good job of it, only missing the bowl with his spoon twice, and not making much more of a mess than normal. I had to hand him his cup though. Dot picks at her cereal and frowns into her cup. I'm just about to ask her when she pipes up.

"Hey, you know how they found the cap and the piece of belt? How come they didn't find part of a pink skirt or scrunchie?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"Come on Dot, its _just_ a coincidence. Let it be." I say. And it is. I'm sure of it. She doesn't look convinced.

"Yakko…" she starts off. "You know Norman-"

"Norman was killed when the boat exploded! You don't have to worry about him, Dot." Says Wakko, half trying to comfort her, half trying to drill some sense into her.

"We don't know that for sure!" Says Dot "We never saw it! If he made it, he would know we escaped! But…he thinks I'm dead! If he staged the whole thing, of course he wouldn't put anything of mine at the crime scene!" I gag on my cereal and spit it out.

"Dot, that's insane!" I practically scream. And it is!...isnt it? "Normans dead!" _But we never saw him…_ "That stuff wasn't put there on purpose!" _But we cant know that fore sure… _"And the entire thing was a COINCIDENCE!" _I think…_

Dot shrinks back, but still doesn't look convinced. I look over at Wakko, and he's thinking too. Good god, cant they just accept that this is over! We're home! Why cant they just leave it at that?! I sigh.

"Come on." I say, changing the subject. "I know a certain police officer that we haven't seen yet…" I let the look on my face say the rest.

A few moments later and we're hiding behind a bush waiting for Ralph to come into view. When he does, we sneak up behind him, take a good hold of his pants and-

"I see London I see France!" Screams Dot as we all collapse in laughter, even Wakko. The laughter is shortlived though, as we make a break for it. We hear Ralph coming up behind us fast, and I'm just about ready to pour on the speed when I hear a yelp behind me. I look around expecting to see Wakko hopping about on one foot, but instead I see that Dot has stopped in her tracks, hands over her mouth, staring at something over my shoulder. Ralph runs right past us. I turn around and gasp too. One of the recording studios is nothing but a pile of rubble and smoke. There's yelling and screaming and sirens, but then I see what Dot must have seen. A police officer holding up a scrap of brown fabric. A scrap of brown fabric that looks EXACTLY like the fabric of my pants. My heart catches in my throat. _Its just a coincidence…_I tell myself, but now I'm not entirely sure…

"Dot! Yakko! What's going on?!" Pleads Wakko, tugging at my arm. I describe the situations as best as I can.

"I TOLD you!" Crows Dot. I grab Wakkos arm and we haul ass back to our tower. 


	5. Chapter 5

Enter: Wakko

We sit on the couch. I think we're all pretty shaken by the destroyed recording studio. I hear Dot swallow hard beside me. Part of me feels kind of guilty for snapping at Yakko and her. And part of me doesn't. That's the part of me that wants to hit Yakko for putting my cup in my hand. But I also know that I probably wouldn't have found it otherwise. It really makes me angry. I grind my teeth and stare straight ahead into the darkness. I can do things just fine by myself!!! I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yell. I'll prove it! I leap up from the couch and start running in the direction of the sound. I reach out my hands and feel nothing but smooth wall. Damn! The doorbell rings again about a yard away from me. I scoot over a bit and feel a handle pressing into my hand. Success! I grin and open up.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Who are you?" I hear Yakko ask from the couch. I don't take my eyes off the spot where I think the persons head is.

"I'm Mr. Taft. May I come in?" Says a deep serious voice. I pause for a second, then move out of the doorway. I hear footsteps come in. From the sound of it, he is wearing really nice shoes. I picture him in a suit.

"I'm sure your all wondering what's going on…" Says Mr. Taft. The footsteps stop in the middle of the room.

"Duh." Dot. I grin. If Mr. Taft acknowledges this, he doesn't say so.

"I know this may be hard for you to swallow, but you three have been placed on a suspect list, along with many others." I stand right were I am. I want to go over to Yakko and Dot, but they aren't making a sound, and I don't want to make a fool of myself trying to walk over to them.

"I highly recommend you stay inside for a while." Says Taft. "I will have more news for you later." The footsteps go back to the door, I hear it open, and close. A second later I feel a hand on my shoulder. Its bigger than mine. Yakko. It dawns on me. There was a scrap of brown fabric found. No scrap of pink skirt, and no flower scrunchie. Maybe Dot is onto something. Could it be that Norman…

The mention of the name brings it back. Thrashing at the end of the rope, clawing at her neck. My stomach lurches. I look around the room for her, out of habit, but stop once I realize what I'm doing. I listen. Hard. At first I get nothing. Then I hear a soft sound. In and out, in and out…Its Yakko breathing beside me. I listen harder, and I can make out a slightly raspy, high pitched breathing right behind me. I turn and reach out my arm. It drapes across Dots shoulders. I feel her neck turn and I know she's looking at me. I smile. Then I feel her muscles bunch and in a second she's tackled me to the ground.

No way am I going to let me little sister tackle me! I pin her down, but then Yakko joins in. I realize that as long as I'm holding onto something, like Yakkos pant leg or one of Dots ears, they don't have the upper hand in the age old sport of sibling wrestling.

The rest of the day is spent watching the news and a game of tag. I'm never it, so I don't have to worry, either Yakko or Dots hand is on my shoulder at all times. But part of me is still pissed because I have to have help. Then I it occurs to me that I'll NEVER see again. I can feel my face getting hot. I'll always have to have help, I'll never drive, I'll never be able to go to the movies and actually ENJOY what I'm watching.

"I'm bored with this." I growl and plop down on the floor where I am. I can practically feel the stares of Yakko and Dot on me.

"Wakko…?" Starts Yakko.

"WHAT?!" I practically scream at him. They leave me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Enter: Dot

I'm doing it again. Laying in bed not able to sleep. I feel horrible for Wakko, and it hurts even more knowing I cant do anything to make him feel better. I wonder about Norman. We never saw him die. Could he really be behind all this? Could it really just all be coincidence? I don't know…I sigh and roll over. Why would anyone want to frame us for something? I don't get it! What do they have to gain from it? I roll over again. Supose they want us in jail. No, we'd go to juvie. Do they just want us to be miserable? I hate not knowing what's going on!!! I punch my pillow a few times. You'd be surprised how uncomfortable a pillow can be after nearly a month without one. I hear Yakko roll over underneath me. I wonder if he's awake too. I learn over the side of my bunk and peer at him in the darkness.

Nope. Asleep. It looks like he's having some sort of nightmare. His fur is glistening with sweat, and it looks like he's crying. His face is pulled into a grimace and he's shaking his head slowly back and forth. He tosses again and twists himself up in his sheets. I hear a thump above my head. Wakko's butt comes into view as he climbs into my bunk.

"Dot, you awake?"

"Yeah. Some nightmare Yakkos having. Come on." We land on either side of him.

"YAKKO!!!" Screams Wakko right in Yakkos ear.

"Argh!" Yakko sits bolt right in his bed gasping, eyes wide open.

"You were having a nightmare." I tell him.

"You think?" He says in his best sarcastic voice. He pulls me in and crushes me against his chest.

"Mmph!" _Cant…breathe…!_ The way he's holding me, I can look outside the window. My heat leaps into my throat. There's a figure there.

"Mmmph! Girk! Mphnr!" I try to pull away from Yakko, but he's having none of it.

"Dot you'd better not ever do _anything_ like that again!" He says. I pull with all my might. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and lets me go.

"Touching gasp but I'm more gasp concerned gasp with the person at our window gasp right now!" Yakko turns and yelps. Slowly, the figure opens the window. I feel Wakko groping around and I grab his arm. He holds onto me for dear life. The figure stops just before us. I'm ready to kick ass. Yakko shoves Wakko and I behind him.

"Hello Warners." Says the figure.

"What do you want?" Says Yakko. His voice would cut through diamond.

"I'm here on the account of a friend of mine. Perhaps you know of him. His name is Norman." My heart starts going a mile a minuet.

"Oh, don't worry, you two are safe." Says the figure. You _two_ eh? A plan starts forming in my head.

"His Russian friend was rather disappointed about not having you two though. I'm here to give you two options. Either let us use you two as cover for what we do, or join us." I slide backwards off the bed and roll under. I poke Yakko and Wakko before I do. They both turn around.

"Dot?" Asks Wakko. I grin. Did I mention I'm a genius?

"Ah, your sister. Sorry about that, but it had to be done, you see." Says the figure. Yakko catches on.

"I'd watch out if I were Norman. Or anyone who worked for him. She hated him for what he did. You know, a hate like that can never really die…" He says. Show time! I grab the figures ankle and snarl.

"ARGH!!!" He shrieks and stumbles backwards. He races to the window. He turns around.

"L-look. I-i-I'll let you i-in on something. The b-boss really w-wants you in the group i-instead of as a c-cover. H-h-he'll do you g-guys a favor if you j-join! Anything!" and he's gone. I collapse in laughter and so do Yakko and Wakko. And then it hits me. Anything…


	7. Chapter 7

Enter: Yakko

_Anything…anything…_The word echoes around in my head. I know Dots thinking about it too, and so is Wakko. If we could have anything…

I have a feeling the figure will come back tonight, how else will they know what we've decided? I don't really think we have a choice but to join. We cant let them use us as a cover, police would be crawling all over the place, we'd loose our jobs…And since we've been shanghaied I've kind of lost faith in the police force. We never even saw a search helicopter! I shift my weight. I'm at a local Mexican stand with Wakko. Dots off getting a manicure, pedicure, and whateverthehellelsetheyhaveicure.

I don't really want to sound mean, but its kind of weird having your brother turn to look at you as your talking when he's blind. I suppose its out of habit. I look at him as he chows down on his second burrito. His eyes don't have the spark that most peoples have anymore, but they aren't clouded over. It takes people a second to realize he's blind. He gets really angry if anyone tries to help him besides Dot and I. Really angry. I keep hearing what the doctor had said_. Some people claim a surgery can fix it, but its never been approved…_

Wait…

_ANYTHING!_

I look over at Wakko. He's covered in bean paste and is staring straight ahead.

"Hey Wakko?" I turns towards me and swallows the burrito in his mouth

"Yeah?"

"You remember what the doctor said about a surgery?"

"…yeah."

"Well…ah…I was thinking." I don't know how he's going to take this. "If we're going to have _anything_ if we join the Russian guy? Well…why not that surgery?" Wakko looks half shocked and half angry.

"Yakko what the hell?! You're honestly thinking about joining that mob thing?!"

"Well…right now it kind of seems like the best option."

"Besides, its not worth it to fix my eyes!"

"Yeah…I think it would be. And they're not going to fix your eyes. Your eyes are find, it's a problem with your head."

"thanks." Snarls Wakko. "Yakko we _just got home_! And now you want to run away and join the fucking MOB?!" Wakkos red in the face now. He's pulverized the burrito in his hands.

"Well, what do you suggest we do oh-all-knowing-one?" I shoot back. He pauses.

"Call the police."

"It's the MOB, Wakko! If we do that we'll ALL be hanged!"

"Don't say that!!!"

"Its true and you know it!" That shuts him up.

"We'll talk about it tonight. I think that guy is going to come back." He nods and gropes around for a napkin to clean the gunk off his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Enter: Dot

We're all sitting on Yakkos bed, eyes trained on the window, not daring to make a sound. I'm kind of miffed that I didn't think of using the favor to get Wakko that surgery, but then again, planning really is Yakkos thing. When _I_ try to plan I end up thinking of one that gets me hung. Granted it _was_ a pretty effective plan. I shift a bit. Maybe that guy isn't coming tonight. Its been a few hours. I want to say something, but I don't think I can. Yakko is in one of his serious moods, and Wakko would probably bite my head off no matter what I said to him. He's been grumpy lately. Especially since Yakko told him about our plan. I was kind of angry too. I nearly die, I break their hearts, I serve on a pirate ship, all so that we could see home again, and now that we're here he is having us join some sort of mob.

There's also Norman. A very large part of me cant wait to see him again, just so he knows he didn't manage to kill me. But part of me is scared stiff. Will he try to kill me again?

I look over at Wakko. Yakko found out that the surgery hasn't been approved because of an extremely low success rate. I suppose I should suck it up and try to imagine what things are like for him right now. I shift again. Forget it. I'm having a private pity party.

_Click_

The window opens. Yakko reaches over to the wall and turns on the light. I don't know if the figure is the same one that came to us last night. He's got shaggy hair and is wearing all black. He sees me and stops dead in his tracks.

"What the…" He breathes. I roll my eyes.

"Woooooo…." I wiggle my fingers at him.

"Alright." Says Yakko. "We've decided on a favor if we're going to join. The guy nods but doesn't take his eyes off me. Finally he laughs a bit and shakes his head.

"Ok, ok. Follow me. You have to take this up with Dmitri." I starts off towards the window and we follow him.

I realize there's something to being so high up in the dead of night. I've never felt so free in my entire life! The midnight wind fills my lungs and ruffles my hair. Everything is dark, but there are pinpricks of colored light everywhere. Red, green, white, pink, blue… From traffic lights, to street lights, to any other kind of lights you would like to imagine. Everything is spread out before me, and no one there knows I even exist, or at least that I'm watching.

"Dot? Care to join us?" I hear Yakko calling me. Actually, I don't really care to join them. I don't ever want to leave this spot. I grumble and turn to follow them.

We stand in a hallway, outside a door, listening to people talking in rapid Russian. We're in an abandoned building, but its really swanky in here. The floors are made of mahogany and everything smells like expensive cigars. The door opens and the guy that came to get us leans out and motions for us to come in. We trail in, Yakko first, then me, and finally Wakko. He is refusing to hold on to my shoulder or arm, but is doing a pretty good job following the sound of our footsteps. Only he does hit his foot on the door frame on his way in.

Like the rest of this place, the office thing is really nice. There is a fat guy sitting behind a desk. He really doesn't look that mean. I hear someone gasp. Standing next to the desk is someone all too familiar.

Norman doesn't look so good. It looks like he hasn't slept in days, and his hair (what's left of it) is a mess. He stares at me with his mouth open. I stick me tongue out at him. Yakko gives him a look of pure hatred.

"Hello Warner brothers." Says the guy sitting in the chair. He looks at me and frowns. "And sister? Norman said you-"

"Obviously not." Growls Yakko. Wakko recaps my plan to him. He chuckles. Norman turns red with rage. "

"Clever kids!" Laughs the guy. He seems to like us. "Now, down to business." His face grows serious.

"I'm Dmitri. I need you kids to pull off something I've been planning for a while. I'm willing to do you a favor in return for your services."

"Do you know any surgeons?" Asks Yakko. Dmitri looks over at Wakko and smiles.

"If this is going where I think its going, than consider it done."

"I'll consider it done when I can see again…" grumbles Wakko. Dmitri ignores him.

"What I need, is at least two small people. You're just the right size. You'll be something like cat burglars. I only need you for this…project…so you're released from this as soon as your through. Wakko, is it…? You'll be prepped for surgery tomorrow. Your brother and sister will be the cat burglars. You'll be staying here for tonight. And Norman…" Adds Dmitri with an edge to his voice. "We already have in incapacitated child. We _don't_ need another one." I hope Norman hears him.


	9. Chapter 9

Enter: Wakko

There's something to say about mornings. Sometimes, like when your brother jumps on your, or there's a fire, they're quick. You get up and your instantly awake. Everything snaps into sharp focus, and your in fight or flight mode. Sometimes they're slow. Those are the mornings where you wake up on your own to the smell of breakfast and warm sunlight pouring though the window. Those are the mornings your brain is full of fuzz, but you could care less. There are tough mornings where you have to get up and work, but your body just wont cooperate.

Then there are the surprising mornings. You'll be lucky if you never have one. Those are the mornings you wake up on a pirate ship and you have to wait for everything to sink in while you're heart is going a mile a minuet in terror.

I'm vaguely aware of beeping sound. My head feels cold. I try not to panic. _What's going on?! _As sensation starts creeping back into my limbs I feel that I'm on a bed. My wrist feels funny. My eyes are shut and I don't open them. _What's going on?!_ I wait patiently, and the memories start trickling back.

_"You ok Wakko?" Asks Yakko. I'm in a hospital gown, laying in a hospital bed being prepped for surgery. _

_"Yeah!" I smile up at where I think he is. Some doctor is rubbing a spot on my wrist with something. I flinch a bit as he puts in the IV. _

_"Scared?" Asks Dot. To tell the truth, I am. They aren't operating on my eyes, they're operating on my brain. Brain surgery! If they mess up…_

_"Nah!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Are too!" _

_"…promise I'll be ok when I wake up? Like, I wont be mentally screwed up?"_

_"We cannot promise anything, Wakko" Says the doctor. "I'm going to put you to sleep now, ok?" I nod. I feel Yakko squeeze my hand. At first nothing happens. Then I start to feel warm. My eyelids feel heavy. I try to fight it for a second, just to see what happens, but its hard. My entire body goes numb and I go under._

I open my eyes.

An hour later and Yakko and Dot are in the room. Yakko is hold my hand and Dot has her hand on my shoulder. I choke out sob after sob. I try to stop but they just keep coming. I feel like someone is pounding my chest with a sledge hammer. All of that and I'm still blind.

Yakko and Dot do their best to comfort me, but I'm barely aware of them. I want to scream, and I think I do. My chest heaves and bucks and my lungs hurt but I don't care. I close my eyes against the nothing. This is hell. Cold dark hell.

My head hurts so much! It throbs and I'm pretty sure crying isn't helping it but I don't care! It rings in my head over and over again. I'm blind. I'm blind. I'm blind.


	10. Chapter 10

Enter: Dot

"You're so puny…" Growls the chick. She looks a little like Gun Chick from the pirate ship. Yakko and I are in a huge room full of clothes. Thief clothes. She reaches into a sack and pulls out a pair of black gloves. She looks at me. "Way too big." She tosses them to Yakko. They fit him just fine. It occurs to me that I probably don't even need gloves, the skin on my hands being tough and thick after all that climbing in the rigging. Lotion and exfoliation only go so far. Wakko is still recovering from yesterdays surgery. I don't think I've ever seen him that upset. My face falls as I remember it. I wanted to do something for him. Anything. Anything to make him feel better, but he barely acknowledged my presence. I don't think I could ever imagine never seeing again! After he wore himself out crying he fell asleep and someone came and got Yakko and I for our first job.

I'm resisting the urge rip the shoes off my feet. None of us have ever worn shoes before and I hate the feeling! I look down at my feet. They aren't even really shoes. More like slippers. They're black, and made of flexible rubber-ish stuff, with a bit of traction on the bottom. They are tight and, if I squint a bit, they blend in with my fur perfectly and it doesn't look like I'm wearing anything. Then there are the shorts I'm wearing. A bit like biker shorts, they're also black, and blend in seamlessly. A black hat on my head and a wide thin stretchy scarb over my lower face completes the look. I take my gloves off and look in the mirror. I'm black from head to toe, and I really do look like a cat burglar. Or, hey, maybe even a cat.

Yakko is dressed the same as me.

"So," Says the chick "Here's what you do. You go to the corner of North and Oliver, and there's a building there. Scale it. Once you get to the roof there's a door. Pick the lock. Go down through the building, the security should be turned off, and let us in. After that you can come back here." I nod and adjust my shoes.

"Lets get this over with…" Growls Yakko. He's been pissed ever since Wakkos surgery. As for me…

I hate to admit it. I'm exited. I cant wait to feel what I felt climbing out of our window! I'm trying to hide my excitement as well as I can. The_ last_ thing Yakko needs right now is to see me exited about breaking into a building.

Yakko adjusts the scarf around his face and walks out, shoulders hunched, a scowl on his face. I follow behind him, trying not to bounce. We step out into the night and he stops on the sidewalk, looking towards the sky and sighing.

"Dot…how do we get into this shit? God…" He looks down at the ground. My excitement dwindles a bit.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…" He says. I reach up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets just get it over with, ok?" I plead. He nods. The walk the corner of North and Oliver is silent.

Already I'm liking this. The street is lit with the hazy orange glow of steetlights, and the smell of cigarette smoke, trash, and dirt is somehow pleasant. Well, maybe not pleasant, but defiantly enticing. No one else is around. Its like a world made of secrets.

The building is an old brick model, four stories high and falling apart at the seams. Really, there isn't that much to climb on, save for some bricks stinking out and the window sills. A streetlight flickers.

"So…who wants to go first?" Yakko gives me a wry smile. I walk up to the building, reach up for the lowest bricking sticking out, and haul myself off the ground by a few inches. The bricks are a little slippery with grime, but the shoes actually help. The rubber sole grips the bricks better than my fur probably would. I dig my feet into the cracks of the bricks and reach up for another sticking out brick, which I find none of. Instead I hold onto the cracks the bricks for dear life and move up again. I look down at Yakko and find him still on the ground, looking up at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Alright…I'll give it a try…" He says. He doesn't sound very certain. I find a protruding brick and latch on, going up at least a food. I hear scratching and a thud beneath me. "Argh…how are you doing that?!" He growls up at me.

"My amazing strength, agility, beauty and intelligence." I call down at him. I grin, and move up another foot. It's a slow climb. Yakko manages to start climbing but I can hear him grunting behind me, and when I turn around I can see his arms shaking with the effort. _All that climbing in the rigging must have done some good after all…_ I think to myself. You can see the individual muscles in my arms and legs through my fur if you look closely. I make it to the first window sill and sit in it.

"Come on Yakko, it isn't that much farther!"

"Yes it is!"

"Come on, I'm _trying _to be supportive here!"

"(pant) your distracting me! (pant)"

"Jeeze…you know it wouldn't kill you to get a little exercise…"

"Oh shut up!"

"Nearly there, just don't look down!" After a moment he gets close enough to reach out a hand and I pull him onto the sill beside me. The view is fantastic. Everything spread out before you, and you might as well not exist…it a really empowering feeling. I feel like I could do anything.

An hour goes by before I reach the top. An hour and a half goes by before Yakko reaches the top. He pulls himself over the side of the roof panting and rubbing his arms, which I'm sure are going to be sore in the morning. I look around for the door and find it in middle of the roof.

Yakko walks up to it and looks at the lock, then gets out the little metal thingy the chick in the clothes room gave him. A second later I hear a click.

Down we go into the darkness. We go down flight after flight of stairs. We're in some sort of place for storing documents. We make it to the front door and unlock it, open it, and walk out to the sidewalk.

"Lets get out of here." Says Yakko. I nod and try to stop myself from grinning. That wasn't entirely not fun…We start off.

"That wasn't so bad…" I say cautiously

"No. But I'm glad its over with. I don't want to do something like that again, I'm sick of breaking the law. I mean, first the pirate ship, now this."

"Well…it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying it was fun…but I don't think it was torture."

"Wha…Dot, you can be serious! Come on now, I know you better than that."

"I know, I'll be glad when this is over too." And I will be, for the most part.

"Good."

And that's when I hear the sirens.


	11. Chapter 11

Enter: Yakko

At first, I hoped the sirens weren't for us. Then they started getting close. WAY too close! Dot and I bust out running simultaneously.

"Hey! YOU! STOP!" Yells a voice behind me. I'm trying to dodge everything in my path, but its hard. These shoe-type-things weren't made for running! I'm starting to panic. I look over at Dot running beside me and nearly stop in my tracks. She's SMILING! I don't have time for this. I twist and wind through the streets, and I'm just about to-

"Oof!" I pitch forward as my feet fly out from under me. Instantly I feel someone pin me down and pull my arms behind my back.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an-ARGH!" I hear a sickening crack as Dots fist grinds into the cops nose.

"Yakko! Move!" Pleads Dot. I get up a little too late.

"Got you!" Scream the cop. She pins me down again, and I hear some swearing from Dot as she is pinned too. "You two are in a lot of trouble…" Growls the cop as she held us up to her eyes by the scruffs of our necks. I kick a bit, I hate being held like that. Dot goes into a coughing fit.

"Your choking me!" She gags. I can see where this is going…

"Nice try pipsqueak. Don't think I haven't seen this one before." Dot goes into another cursing fit.

"Come on you two…" Says the cop as she starts back to her car. I hang uselessly be her hand. Oh god, we're going to loose our jobs…our home…possibly our lives…damn I hate Mondays…

Without warning Dot twists around and kicks the cop. Hard. It probably wouldn't have done much, except that Dot kicked her right square in the breast.

"AEIIIII!!!!" Screams the cop. We hit the ground running.

**BANG!**

I nearly trip. She's _shooting_ at us?!

**BANG! Pock**

Another bullet comes whizzing by and strikes the building just beside me.

"Dot! Split up!" I yell to her. She doesn't need to be told twice. I skid into an ally, but in my peripheral vision I see Dot stop in her tracks and pick something up from the floor of an ally opposite of me.

**BANG!** A bullet narrowly misses her head. I hear another bang. My heart stops. This time its followed by a scream and a thud. I look out at the scene.

Dot is standing, spattered with blood, holding a gun. The cop is laying face down at her feet. I swallow a few times. Dot doesn't move. I slowly walk over to her. Dot looks at the gun in her hand, then at the cop, and finally at me.

"This isn't good. Do you think maybe they would pin this on some sort of gang? Here, I'll put the gun back." She says. You would think she was talking about orange juice.

"D-D-Dot?!" I scream. She looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"…you just killed someone!!!"

"Yakko, she was trying to kill us!"

"You just killed someone!"

"Would you rather be the one to be dead?"

"You just killed someone! Dot, you not the least bit upset about this?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. This is insane! What the hell is wrong with her?! Good God I'm standing near a DEAD BODY!

"Yakko…its no big-"

"DOT! Don't even go there! This is a BIG DEAL! Huge deal! Dot…Dot you're a murderer." The gun hits me square in between the eyes. Hard. In a second Dot has tackled me to the ground and has be about the neck.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! I'm not a murderer, got it?! Norman is a murderer, ok? I'm not a murderer! I'm not a murderer, got it?!"

I nod. Dot gets off my chest and pulls me to my feet. I'm still reeling over this. We walk back to HQ in silence. Once there we give a full report. No one bats an eyelash over the cop. After that we strip off our black clothes and each go to our own rooms that had been provided for us. I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling.

The bed and sheets are nice. _Maybe this has something to do with the fact she got hung…_I think to myself. _Could it be that because she came so close to death it makes it not as big of deal? Maybe she's in some sort of shock. This has got to have something to do with the hanging I bet. Or maybe even Wakko going blind. Does she feel responsible? Oh god she killed someone…_

I get up and pad across the hall to her room. The door opens without a sound and I tiptoe over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, I crawl in beside her. She squeaks in surprise.

"Its just me."

"God, Yakko, you scared me!"

"…don't you feel anything? Remorse? Guilt?"

"…"

"Dot, I remember when you were hung. I…I was a total wreck. I just don't see how you can watch someone die and be ok with it."

"…I do feel scared. And guilty."

"Don't worry Dot. I know that killing the cop was-"

"No. Yakko, you don't understand."

"…tell me?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do." She rolls over to face me.

"I guess…I feel guilty because I _don't_ feel guilty. At all. Not even a little bit. And I feel scared because…" She takes in a breath that rattles a bit. "If I don't feel guilty about killing someone, what does that make me?" I put my arm around her and try to comfort her, but something keeps circling around in my head. What _does_ that make her?


	12. Chapter 12

Enter: Wakko

I feel a lot better now. I lay in my bed and listen to the stuff around me. I can hear machines beeping, other patients talking, footsteps. By listening to everything, I can sort of visualize what I'm looking at. But now there's not much to listen to; its nearing midnight. The only reason I'm still awake is that the doctor told me Yakko and Dot would probably visit me today. I try to roll over but my IV wont let me. I hate that thing! Its got to be the most uncomfortable thing in the world. I reach up with my other hand and adjust my cap that was slipping off my head. Because of the surgery, the back of my head where they operated on is shaved. I imagine that it looks pretty funny, but thank god no one has to see it. Aint hats something?

I pick up another set of footsteps. I listen as hard as I can. These footsteps are softer. Whoever's making them doesn't have hard shoes on. Maybe slippers, because they don't have the _slap slap slap_ of bare skin on tile floor. They're also softer because whoever is making them is lighter. A kid, probably. I listen even harder. I can make out breathing. It sounds familiar.

"Yakko?" I ask. I'm praying that its him because I don't want to look like a blind idiot.

"Hey Wakko!" I grin. Me 1 Blindness 0!

"Where's Dot?"

"Asleep."

"She didn't want to see me?" I say in dismay. That isn't like her. I feel kind of hurt…

"I didn't wake her up." Now I'm confused.

"Why not?"

"Ah…" I feel Yakko sit on the foot of my bed.

"What's going on?"

"She killed someone."

"…..huh?"

"Right after we broke into the building. There was this cop shooting at us, and Dot found a gun, and before the cop managed to shoot us…she…"

"…is she ok? Dot, I mean."

"No."

"Tell her I said that she did what she had to do. I mean, I'll still love her no matter-"

"No. Wakko, Dot's not ok. And it isn't like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Wakko, she might as well have been shooting concrete with a water gun! She doesn't feel guilty or sad or scared or anything. It didn't bother her a bit." I sink back into the sheets.

"…that isn't good…"

"No, its not."

"What are we going to do?"

"Get out of this mess as soon as possible."

"Maybe she's hiding it from you."

"I don't think so."

"Do you…do you think that something's wrong with her? Maybe if we take her to Scratchnsniff he could tell us something. I'm sure he wouldn't tell the cops, he just does his job. He could help I bet."

"Maybe. Maybe she's just in shock."

"The Doctors say I get released tomorrow. I could talk to her."

"…I think you're right. Maybe something's wrong with her."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, visit's over!" Says a doctor. I feel Yakko knock the hat off my head.

"Hey!"

"Night Wakko!" Says Yakko. I roll my eyes and put my hat back on my head.

A! (stuff gets lost in translation when I upload documents, like stars and lines. The A! is going to be attempt at page separation no 3!)

"Wakko?" I open my eyes. Dots standing on the foot of my bed, looking really worried.

"Whats wrong Dot?" I say, rubbing the gunk out of my eyes. She squirms uncomfortably. Her hands are behind her back.

"Normans still mad at me." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Well DUH he's mad at you."

"He's going to kill me." Says Dot.

"No he wont."

"You're right, Wakko." She says. Her face is dead serious. "I'm not going to let him have that pleasure. I'm going to beat him to it." She pulls her hands from behind her back, and one of them is clutching a gun. My heart rate speeds up. You can hear the beeping from the monitor speed up as well.

"Dot…don't…don't do this!" I'm terrified now. I cant seem to take in breath fast enough. Slowly, she raises the gun to the side of her head.

**BANG!** And with that gun shot my vision goes dark again. I feel Dot fall over across my feet.

"DOT!" I scream. I lean over and reach for her. The sheets are soaked with warm sticky blood. "H-help!" I scream. "Over here! I-I need a doctor over here!" But the hospital is empty. Blood is soaking through everything, and it coats my feet and legs now. I find her limp body and shake it.

"Dot! Cut it out!" But part of me knows she isn't faking this time. I can hear the _pat pat pat_ of blood dripping onto the tile floor.

"You've got to pull the bullet out." Says a Doctor who I can hear walking over to my bedside.

"What?!" I scream

"You've go to pull the bullet out to save her!"

"H-how? I cant see!!!" I find her head and put my hand on its side. I can feel where she was shot, and blood pumps between my fingers. I feel around, but no bullet.

"I cant see!" I scream at the doctor. I grab Dot's shoulders and shake her.

"Dot! Wake up! Please!" But I know its useless.

"WAKE UP!" Screams a voice that isn't mine.

"The doctor says I've got to pull the bullet out! I cant see it!" I scream at the voice.

"Wakko, WAKE UP!" I try to pass Dot to him, but find that she isn't in my arms.

"WAKE UP!" The bed isn't soaked with blood anymore. I open my eyes to blackness.

"Wakko, you were dreaming." Says the voice. I recognize it as the voice of a nurse.

"I…" I lay back. I'm covered in cold sweat.

"You where screaming about a bullet." Says the nurse, smoothing my hair. I tell her everything.

"It was only a dream. And besides, pulling that bullet out wouldn't have done anything. That dream doctor of yours must have been a quack." I manage to smile a bit. "And it isn't uncommon for blinded patients to dream in sight. Just try to forget it." She says in a soothing voice. And I do. Try, that is.

"Will I get to see Dot and Yakko tomorrow?" I ask her, but she's already walked away.

I lay back and pray that what I was dreaming was nonsense. That nothing like that would ever happen, even though Dot doesn't mine killing people. And it cant. Right?


	13. Chapter 13

Enter: Dot

I wake up and stretch. Man this bed is nice! So's the entire room. Everywhere you looks there's centuries old oak furniture, priceless paintings, ect. I sit up and the covers fall off me. _I wonder what I do for food around here… _Then it hits me. I dash into Yakkos room. He's still in bed and I stand in the middle of the room, hands on my hips.

"YAKKO!"

"Argh!" He screams and falls out of bed. I would laugh, but I'm pissed right now.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! We were supposed to see Wakko!"

"Uh…" He wont look me in the eyes.

"Yakko!"

"Ok, Ok. I didn't want to wake you up because I wanted to talk to him about you."

"Yakko, come on, this is _me_ we're talking about!"

"I know. Alright. Come on, lets go see him."

The hospital is in the basement. Step into it, and you wouldn't know that you weren't in a high tech city hospital. Wakko is sitting in his bed, his IV gone, and eating an omelet. He looks up as we walk into the hospital.

"Yakko? Dot?" He asks. He actually turns towards us.

"How did you know?" I ask, hopping up on his bed.

"A bunch of different reasons." He says spraying me with omelet.

"EW!"

"Heh, sorry." He grins.

"Nice aim Wakko!" Pipes Yakko. I roll my eyes. Boys.

"Hey, Dot?" Asks Wakko. I sigh. Why cant everyone just leave this alone?!

"You'd never kill yourself, would you?"

I nearly slip off the bed in shock. Yakko's jaw drops.

"See," Continues Wakko "I had this dream. You said Norman wanted to kill you, but you didn't want to give him the chance to have that pleasure and you put a gun to your head and you shot yourself, and there was this doctor who told me I had to pull out the bullet but I couldn't see and…well…yeah." No one says anything for a few minutes. Then I come dangerously close to loosing it.

"What the hell?! How could you even think something like that!? Of _course_ I would _never_ do something like that! If you want to put it in your terms I would never give Norman that satisfaction! Good god, I kill one person and suddenly I'm a homicidal psychopath who will kill anything and anyone? Is that it? I kill one cop and suddenly I'm not your younger sister anymore? You guys _know_ me!"

"Dot, it was just a dream…" Says Wakko. I sigh.

"Come on. We're just worried about you." Says Yakko. I smile.

"Yeah…I know."

"Warners to the Office, Warners to the Office." Says a voice over the intercom. I give Wakko a hug and Yakko and I start over to the Office. Dmitri is nowhere to be seen. Instead Norman sits behind the desk.

"Well, if it isn't smartass and murder she wrote." He looks far better than he did the first time I saw him, but he's still ugly as hell. He folds his hands behind his head.

"I've got a job for you. One of you anyway. The tall one." He points to Yakko. I know he's calling Yakko 'the tall one' just to be mean. After a month of being his office assistant, of course Norman would know his name. "I need you to write a very important letter. One to Mr. Plotz informing him of your and your siblings runaway. Did you think they weren't looking for you?" He laughs, seeing the look on our faces. Honestly, it never occurred to me that they were looking for us. A big 'oops' on my part. "And you," He points at me. I give him my cutest smile and I'm rewarded with a death glare. "Dmitri wants to see you later on today." _Uh-oh…_

When Norman 'dismisses' us, Yakko goes to his room to start on the letter, and I'm left alone. There really isn't that much for me to do around here. I sit on my bed, I twiddle my thumbs, I read a book, I see how long I can hold my breath, I jump on my bed, I fall, I sing a song I-

"Dot to Dmitri's office, Dot to Dmitri's office." I have to go.


End file.
